All across the map
by SonoIoLaBellissima
Summary: Rory moves from West Virginia with her grandparents,to Boston wtih her dad and then moves again to Hartford with her mom. There will be some suprises along the way for Rory. Previously From Maine to boston and lastly to Hartford. Read and Review Please
1. Going home

Be nice this is my very first fanfic. Please review it will mean a lot to me to know what your guys think. Also I Don't put Danielle in because that will be revealed in the upcoming chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gilmore girls' characters or Devin he belongs to gnome1. (I think)

A sleek dark blue Audi pulled up in the driveway of the huge Hayden mansion in West Virginia at 9:30 in the morning. The driver side door soundlessly opened and Thirty-three year old Christopher Hayden stepped out of the drivers' side door while his fifteen year old son Devin Hayden climbed out of the passenger side.

Devin had sandy blonde hair and was looked like Chris's twin. Everyone that had grown up, or known Chris when he was Devin's age told him that he acted just like his father. He had inherited his father's badass, playboy, care free attitude. And instead of his twin sister Danielle getting the wild attitude of their mothers', his little sister Rory had gotten it. The way you could tell Rory and Devin were brother and sister were by their eyes; they had gotten Lorelai's eyes, clear, haunting, deep blue, and their personality.

Some people wouldn't believe that Devin lived in Boston because he was so tan. But you rarely ever could get Devin to stay inside the house and Rory was the same way. Danielle on the other hand had to be dragged out of the house in fear of getting dirty. The way Devin walked you could tell he was confident and a kid from high society until you got to his clothes. At the moment he was wearing baggy jeans, under which you could see his wallet chain. He had a Green day American Idiot t-shirt and it was hard to see his Converse under his pants, which dragged the ground. Around his wrist there was a leather band and his neck had a silver and black chain. His spiked hair had dyed red tips.

Devin who was followed closely by Chris walked up the walk way to the front steps. Devin took a deep breath and turned around to look at Chris who was looking down at his feet. When Chris realized that Devin was looking at him he lifted his head and shook his head to assure him that is would be alright. The teenager raised his arm and knocked three times on the big double wooden oak doors, a few seconds went by before the doors swung open to reveal a fourteen year old girl.

She looked similar to her brother, she was wearing baggy jeans with red stitching that dragged to the ground, completely covering her converse high-tops she had on a red tank top that said LP in black and on the back at the top it said Linkin Park. She had on black and red lace up arm warmers that went from her elbow to the bottom of her fingers and had thumb holes cut into them. Her chocolate hair was dyed dark blue at the tips and pulled into

a messy bun at the back of her head.

Rory smiled at the sight of her brother and jumped into his arms enveloping him is a tight hug. The two got along better than Devin and his twin did or for that matter better than any siblings gets along with each other. She asked, in a playful voice "So, Devin finally decided to come and rescue me from this place they call home?" She said gesturing to her grandparents.

"No, actually I was forced to come." He answered in the same tone as she did.

"Well don't I feel loved?" She said turning her attention to her father "Hey daddy."

"Hey, sweets are your grandparent's home?" He didn't even have time to finish the question because his mother came around the corner.

"Rory, who's at the door?" Her grandmother asked coming to the door. At the sight of her son and grandson she replied, excitedly, "Christopher, Devin how lovely to see you two."

"Nice to see you too grandmother," Devin replied sweetly trying to hold in his laughter while looking at his sister, who was in the process of trying not to burst out laughing. Their grandmother turned away from the door and said "Strub Hayden get in here our only yet lovely son I might add is here."

Strabu entered the foyer looking at his wife with a confused look on his face and then asked, her," Well aren't you going to let them in or are you going to make them stand there until they're ready to leave?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry would you like to come in and sit with us for a while?" Chris' mother asked the three of them.

Chris looked at the kids who were with their eyes begging him to say no, but he turned to his parents and replied, "Why not? But mother we do have to leave soon if were going to get there before midnight."

His mother had a look of relief on her face. "Oh, that's alright as long as you guys stay for drinks with us, ok?"

Chris said, "Sure why not the only worse thing to do is give a guy a drink and the make him drive from West Virginia to Boston."

"Oh, Chris you do know how to lay down the sarcasm, don't you?" Strabu asked.

"Oh, dad I learn from the best." Gesturing to his mother he replied.

As they entered the sitting room off to the left of the foyer. Rory turned to her brother and then to her dad before asking, "Dad, can me and Devin go upstairs to pack the rest of my things?"

"Sure sweetie but don't be long though ok?" grimacing at the thought of being alone with his parents for more than 5 minutes.

"Thanks dad." Both said in unison, as they walked out of the living room and ran up the stairs.

"So, Christopher how's the business?" Strabu asked.

"Oh, well actually it's going pretty good. But there's an office opening soon in Paris so there's a possibility that I am moving there until things settle down but I don't think it will be for a good year or so." Chris answered

An hour or so went by and the kids came back down stairs Devin sat on the couch next to Chris and Rory stood behind Devin. "Rory dear why don't you sit down?" her grandmother asked her.

"Oh, that's ok grandmother I'm fine I've been sitting down all day and I think its time to go right dad?" Rory answered her grandmother the looked over at her dad stressing her last words.

Chris looked at his watch and then realized that it was 10:30 already and said, "Yes it is about time. We still won't get back until 10:30 tonight. Kids say goodbye and go get ready." The kids got up and kissed their grandparents

Both Rory and Devin said, in unison "Bye Grandmother, bye Grandfather." Kissing each Rory and Devin went back upstairs to go collect the rest of her stuff. Chris got up slowly walking out of the sitting room and head for the door.

"Mom do me a favor and when the kids come down tell them to meet me at the car, ok?" Chris asked her.

"Sure thing, bye Christopher" His mom said as he walked out the door. "Rory, Devin hurry up your fathers waiting."

"Coming," Both yelled as they walked down the stairs. They both kissed their grandmother one more time and walked out to the car carrying the rest of Rory's' stuff. The movers had already come and brought the majority of the stuff. On the ride home both Rory and Devin fell asleep.


	2. Arriving

At about 11:00pm Chris pulled up to the gate of the Hayden Mansion in Boston and punched in his code. At the noise of the beeping from the keys Rory shifted a little bit causing both her and Devin to wake up. Rory looked forward at her father and then asked, "Where are we?"

"Well, I took the back way in to the community that way no one would no we are home so that way you and Devin will be rested up for tomorrow." He replied.

"Oh, ok." She turned to Devin who had managed to fall asleep again and yelled, at him, "Devin wake up were here."

Devin looked at her kind of funny and replied, "Damn, woman you have one hell of a loud voice, but I guess that's what you get when you're related to the Gilmore clan."

"Hey, watch it buddy your part of the Gilmore clan too." She replied.

"Uh..." He said and then closed his mouth because he realized she was right. "Oh, hey dad, can Tristan spend the night on Monday because his aunt and uncle are out of town for the week an two Finn and Logan are going to be over already?" Devin asked with an egger sounding voice.

"Sure, why not, and while were at it we should just put a sign out on our lawn in big hot pink letters that says Hotel Hayden Where you can eat, sleep, and watch T.V. for free." Chris said with a little anger in his voice for his son not asking him before he invited all these people.

"Thanks, dad you're the best."

"Oh, I know." Chris replied with a hint of laughter in his voice. When they pulled up Chris turned around to face his kids in the back and told them, "Guys, leave all Rory's stuff in the car we will get it out tomorrow, and besides Rory before you go all crazy on me you have all your clothes that arrived yesterday in you room ok?", he asked before we got out of the car not leaving his daughter any time to answer. As Rory walked in she headed straight for the fridge and pulled out a half gallon of Chocolate Almond ice cream, she got a spoon, and sat down on the counter top to eat her ice cream when Devin came in and she gestured to him to go get a spoon for himself so they could eat together.

He sat down willingly and started to eat before he turned to her and asked, "Do you eat like this all the time, because if so I could get used to this."

"Oh, yes all the time and you know the best part I don't gain any weight from it I was blessed." She managed to get out before she burst out laughing.

He looked at her like she was a nut case and said, "Oh, if you're worried at starting school don't be because you brother is one of the most popular kids there." She looked at him and started to laugh again and when he looked at here again with his famous you're crazy face he asked, "What?"

She answered, "One, of the most popular?"

He looked at her finally catching on and said, "You know what you're mean and I'm going to get you for this." So he started to chase her around the island in the Kitchen and she started to scream. Chris hearing all the commotion in the Kitchen ran to go see what was going on.

When he walked in he saw Devin on one side of the island and Rory on the other screaming "DADDY". He looked at Devin who looked at him and motioned for him to duck down and make noise as if he were moving towards her and Chris slowly walked up behind Rory and touched her shoulder making her jump and through the carton of ice Cream on the floor. When he did this she spun around and jumped into his arms with a worried look on her face and said, "I knew my prince would come and save me from the evil demon."

Chris couldn't help but laugh and when Devin crawled around and gently grabbed his leg he screamed and threw Rory in the air as if she was a rag doll. But thank fully she landed on her feet. Devin looked at her and said, "Damn, women what are you part cat?"

She looked at him got down on her hands and knees and crawled over to him purring, "Meow, Meow, scratch my head Meow." Devin bent down to play scratch her head but didn't have time because she pounced on him and started to scratch at his face and then she licked his scratches and said, "Mmm, Salty."

At this time Chris couldn't contain his laughter anymore and said in between gasps for air, "Come Kitty, kitty, kitty, I think its time for you guys to go to bed." He finished gesturing to the clock. Rory looked up at him and held up her hand so Chris could help her up.

She turned to her dad and said, "The next time you do that there will be sever consequences to be paid, OK?" With that she walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs to her room followed closely behind her was Devin.


	3. The first glimpse

The next morning seemed to come to fast Rory was still in a deep sleep when her alarm clock rung, but didn't have enough time to shut it off because of Devin. Devin came bursting through her door and turned on the light as Rory whose eyes were still closed was searching around her night stand to turn off her alarm but was startled when the blistering light penetrated through her eye lids. "Ooowww" she screamed and then felt a sudden gain of weight on her body. When she finally was able to open her eyes she noticed that Devin was sitting on top of her. "Devin, god why can't you be a normal brother and leave me alone?"

"Well, first of all I'm not a normal brother I'm your brother." Devin replied.

"Oh, real funny Devin, and also if you don't get off I'll …. I'll…." She replied not able to come up with something to say.

"What's the matter Ror can't come up with a comeback fast enough?" He asked her but before he knew what was going on he was being thrown to the floor and Rory was the one that was straddling him this time. "Oww, god can't you warn a guy before you up and throw him ten feet in the air?'

"I could have, and should have but I didn't so now I must go." She replied getting up and running into her bathroom before he could realize she was gone and go after her. This in the end was very successful because about two seconds after she got in he was bang her door down saying he was going to get her for what she did.

0000000000

About fifteen minutes later she was done. She put on her uniform and since she didn't want to ware the usually dress shoes she wore a pair of converse high-tops which were black and white. Now since she wasn't one to ware a lot of make up she put her hair up into two French braids and put on some Chap Stick because anything else would have been too much for her.

As she was walking down the stairs she heard faint talking downstairs and couldn't quite make out the voices, but she did recognize that is was Devin and her dad. So she continues to walk down the stairs and into the kitchen but stopped when she saw that Devin wasn't alone there's an extremely cute blonde guy sitting in the kitchen chair just shaking his head. She did feel nervous because he had on the same uniform that Devin had on which meant he would be going to the same school but continued on into the kitchen just the same.

When she walked in she went straight over to the coffee pot and filled up a huge mug. When the cupboards made noise Tristan turned around to see who it was and didn't recognize her but thought she was really hot. As she turned around she saw that he was looking at her but not just looking at her he was checking her out, she blushed and turned around to grab a doughnut. When she couldn't avoid it anymore she went over to the table where Devin and Tristan were sitting eating their breakfast and her father had gone into the study.

"Um….Rory we should get going before it gets to late ok?" She nodded and the three of them went to get into the limo and wait for Jeff to drive them. When they arrived Devin said bye to Tristan and Rory asked,

"Uh…Devin?" He nodded to a few guys and then said,

"Yeah Ror?"

"Who was that guy?"

"Which guy?"

"The guy that was just with us?"

"Oh, that was Tristan he's one of my best friends."

"So why didn't you introduce us?"

"Because there will be plenty of time for that, and anyway you'll get to spend all the time you want with him because he is in 3 of your classes and I'm in all of your classes and he will be spending the night a lot."

"Oh, ok and that has to do with me because?"

"Because I was just letting you know that you'll be able to get to know him later."

"Oh, ok," She said as they continued into the building and into their first class. She already had gotten all her schedule and information yesterday sent to her in the mail.


	4. Author's note

Authors note: I don't mean to get anybody upset but it's just me saying thanks so here it goes. Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I've been really sick getting one thing after another after another. Over Christmas I got into an accident and almost broke my knee but it's a torn ligament in my knee I'll try to update later today or tomorrow or this weekend but I promise it will be up shortly.


	5. love, will you marry me?

During the rest of the school day Rory could feel someone staring at her. But every time she would turn around there would be no one looking at her. So she just brushed it off and went about her ordinary routine. By lunch Rory was exhausted she walked into the lunch room linking arms with her brother. "So do you know anyone here or am I gonna be the strange new girl that eats lunch alone while reading and listening to music?"

"No, don't worry about that I know some people you'll like." He said as he walked over to the table in the center of the room. "Hey, guys this is my sister Rory," he said as he motioned over to Rory.

One of the girls had long blonde hair she stood up and walked over to her. "Hmm, she's got potential." She murmured and she walked around her looking her up and down.

"Louise, how about you stop checking out my sister and introduce yourself," Devin said as he sat down pulling Rory down with him.

"Hey, I'm Madeline" one of the over cheery voices said that was sitting at the table. This is Finn he's Australian, and then there's the rest of us who are Logan, Colin, Paris, and Louise as you already met." Madeline said as she introduce everyone that was sitting around the table.

Finn stood up and went over to Rory kneeled down on his right knee and said, "Please to meet you love will you marry me?"

Rory looked at him dumbfounded. "Ok Finn how about we save the marriage proposals for next week at least." Devin butted in.

"Dev, mind your own damn business. Of course Finn but it is a little irrational to go get married when you've only known me for not even five minutes." Rory said.

"Hmmp, fine love what ever you want I can't force you too." Just as Finn got situated again Tristan came walking into the room. Rory looked up and made a disgusted face before laying her head on Devin's shoulder.

"You know what I hate about Mr.Medina?" Tristan asked as he sat down next to Logan. When no one answer he continued, "is that he says the bell does not dismiss you I dismiss you."

"So that's the reason you're late" Maddy said with a smile.

"Sure is," Tristan said with a smirk. They talked about anything from everything. Rory's head still was resting on Devin's shoulder. Tristan took in how close both were even though they haven't really lived together. Just before the bell rang signaling the end of lunch Tristan turned to Devin and asked, "So man what did your dad say about the tonight?"

"You really want to know he first replied to me by saying sure, why not, and while were at it we should just put a sign out on our lawn in big hot pink letters that says Hotel Hayden Where you can eat, sleep, and watch T.V. for free." Devin replied with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"So I guess its ok then and Logan and Finn still able to come?"

"Last I checked with them," He said to Tristan and then turned to Finn and Logan.

"So are you guys still coming tonight?"

"Yup," Finn said and then turned to Rory, "Love are you going to be there?" Rory shook her head and Finn replied, "Good can I sleep in your bed?" Rory laughed and said,

"Of course you can Finn," Tristan didn't know if they were playing or kidding. He was not about to lose out on this opportunity.

Hey guys sorry I haven't update in a while I've been really busy and I've had serious writer's block. So anyways there's the chapter I'm already starting to work on another update.


	6. Hanging out

Sorry for not updating when I said I would I keep getting sick again which sucked because I was sick my entire break again. Anyways I'm back and I promise I'll try and be better at updating.

Rory continued the rest of her day trying desperately to concentrate but in the classes that Tristan was in she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. And she knew she wasn't crazy because in the classes he wasn't in she didn't have that feeling.

"Devin is there anybody looking at me?" She asked in the last class of the day which Tristan was in. Devin turned around and Tristan turned his head to look out the window. He surely wasn't going to have Devin catch him eyeing his sister. He would rather die than get caught looking desperate.

"No, Rory there's no one looking at you," Devin said and turned around to face front just as the teacher walked in.

"Oh, ok thanks for checking," she said as she too focused on the teacher. It seemed as when the bell rang the kids practically flew out of the class room. Devin stood up and waited for Rory to get situated. As she was Louise and Maddy came over to where they were when Rory was done she stood up and grabbed her bag off her desk. "Ready?" she asked. They all nodded and turned to walk out the classroom.

"Hey where did Tristan go?" Maddy asked.

"I don't know he was here just before class ended. Maybe he left already," Louise said.

"Or maybe…" Maddy said suggestively and Louise smirked and nodded her head.

"You guys are so gross, just because he's not in the classroom right now doesn't mean he's you know 'with Summer'," Devin said. Rory was lost in what they were taking about until what Devin said and then it dawned on her and she grimaced. They walked down the hall and they stopped at their lockers each on the same side of the hall. Rory was the last one done by the time everyone had finished she hadn't even gotten hers open.

"DEVVVIIIINNNN," She whined.

"WWHHHAAATTTT?" He whined back to her playfully.

"My locker won't open," she said like a fiver year old. He walked over and gave it one swift pound in the dead center and the locker popped open. "Ah…so that's how you do it," Rory said with a smile. "Thanks big brother," and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah…Ror do you always have to do that?" He complained. Rory just nodded her head. Louise and Maddy came over to her and Rory turned around to look at them.

"Hey you know if you guys want you can spend the night at our house to. It will give me something to do other than hang out with this one." She said pointing to Devin. Before they could answer Finn responded,

"Love, I thought I was you guest."

"Oh, you can still be my guest for the evening I just need girls to hang out with too." Finn pouted and nodded his head like a five year old.

"That would be great what time should we come over?" Maddy said for the both of them.

"I don't know why don't you come over before dinner and we can do something fun?" They nodded and Louise said,

"Ok, well then we'll just go home grab what we need and come over," Rory nodded that it was fine. She turned towards Finn and said,

"Finny will you give me a piggy back ride?"

"Anything for you my love," he said as he turned around and she hopped onto his back. He started running down the hall towards the exit and Rory was laughing. The others took off after them to catch up. All the noise Tristan heard he looked out of the window of the counselor's office and saw Finn running down the hall with Rory on his back. He sighed he hated having to go to the counselor's office after school at the end of the week they did this to make sure that he was staying in line and wasn't skipping class.

Out in the parking lot Rory was still on Finn's back she put her head on his shoulder and Maddy snapped a picture of the two. He set her down on the floor and they all stood in a circle. "So, what are we doing are we leaving?" Rory asked.

"Yeah lets go we can't wait for Tristan plus he's got his own ride home." They said good bye and Finn Rory and Devin got into the limo that their dad had sent to the school to drop and pick them up until Rory got comfortable.

When they arrived home Rory went into the kitchen to get coffee and Finn was like her little puppy so he went along with her. Devin went upstairs and dropped off his, Finn's and Rory's bags into his room got changed and came back downstairs. Rory was sitting on the counter again with a cup of coffee and Finn was leaning next to her with his own cup of coffee. When Rory was finished she put her cup in the sink and hopped down.

"I'm going to go change." Finn quickly put his cup in the sink and said,

"Can I come?"

"No," Both Devin and Rory said as the same time. Finn pouted but still followed her up stairs and changed his own clothes in the bathroom. Rory came out and went back downstairs and found her brother in the movie room watching Real world. She lay down on the floor, which was made to be extra soft so you could lie down and not hurt yourself. Finn came in and lay down head to head with Rory and after fifteen minutes later Louise, Maddy and Tristan all walked in to the movie room. And all took spots around the room. They started watching the Real World marathon being totally entranced in who made out with who saga and no one talked.

**Sorry about how it changed so much but I re read it and didn't like it so this was just a filler chapter I'll try and put another one up sometime this week. I want to get to at least 30 reviews only 3 more to go. If I get 30 before the end of the week when I'm planning on updating I'll update it sooner.**

**Thanks to those who have read and commented I appreciate all your comments I take them to heart. I hope I changed it enough now so that it doesn't look so much like that other story by Gnome 1. Let me know if you guys want to see something particular and I'll be happy to try and put it in some how.**

**Loven'stars,**

**Sonoiolabellissima.**


	7. That's what I'm talking about

Tristan acted distant and pissed off all night so after he left that night they decided to take a boat trip leaving him out. They were going to invite him until they saw the way he was treating everyone. All the next week rumors we're flying all around Chilton on why Maddy, Louise, Rory, Paris, Devin, Finn, Colin, and Logan were all gone. No one knew why and what was even more puzzling was that Tristan was in school. Because usually when the whole gang went somewhere like on vacation everyone either knew about it or they were all gone not leaving anyone behind. Summer walked up to Tristan, "Trissy where's the little slut Hayden and her crew?"

"Summer how many times do I have to tell you Rory, that's right she does have a name, isn't you." Tristan said.

"Oh, come on Trissy you know I'm not a slut." Summer said.

"Oh, yeah that's right you're a whore because sluts only cheat on their boyfriends with one or two people. Not the whole **DAMN FUCKING SCHOOL**." Tristan said and Summer huffed and walked off. 'Thank god.' Tristan thought as he walked to class. All day people were walking on egg shells around him because they didn't want to get blown up at. After school Tristan walked in to his house and picked up his cell phone to call Maddy. He dialed her number but was answered by the automatic voicemail saying. "We're sorry but the party you are trying to reach is not in his or her service area." 'Damn were could they be?' Tristan thought and just for the heck of it he called Maddy's boat number and about 5 rings later someone picked up but it wasn't Maddy and It wasn't any of the guys.

**Phone Conversation:**

R: Hello?

T: _silence_

R: Hello?

T: _(making his voice deep)_ is Maddy there?

R: Hold on

T: Ok

Tristan could here Rory turn to yell for Maddy.

R: Here she is (Rory then passed the phone to Maddy)

M: Hello

T: Maddy how could you not invite me?

M: Tristan?

T: Yes how else did you not invite that used to be your best friend.

M: Tris you haven't made any attempt to talk to us since the incident with Rory and then you expect us to take you back with open arms?

T: No but you could have at least told me.

M: No we couldn't because then you would have came and frankly I'm the one who told them not to tell you about it because the guys are still sore that you tired to pull something with their little sister.

T: What the hell are you talking about she's only Devin's sister.

M: Tristan all the other guys have known Devin since they were little and they've known Rory since when she was born. You just moved here but those guys have been watching out for her since she started to walk. And even though she lived with her grandparents Rory used to come here for vacations and they were always watching out for her.

T: I got to go.

M: Tristan I'm sorry but you can't come on the boat with us until you smooth things over with the guys which will be next school year.

T: You guys aren't coming back what am I supposed to do all summer?

M: You should have thought about that before you tried to put the moves on Rory who clearly expressed her dislike towards you. Bye Tristan see you next school year.

And with that Maddy hung up and went back to the commotion that had just started. Everyone was sitting on the floor in a circle with a Jack Daniels bottle in the middle. "Move over." Maddy said sitting down next to Louise. "What's going on?"

"We're playing spin the bottle." Finn slurred.

"I'm in," Maddy said happily. They continued playing until things start getting out of hand so Devin put a stop to it taking the bottle and throwing it in the trash compactor. Finn just smiled devilishly and pulled out another empty bottle saying,

"There's more where that came from,"

"Finn you better be careful how fast you go through our stock we're going to be on here a long time and you might run out," Logan said, no one wanted to see Finn without his alcohol. Finn just laughed in response and said,

"Mate have you ever known me to run out of alcohol?" Logan thought about it for a minute and then realized that no he had never seen Finn run out but they had never been on a boat for an extended period of time like they are going to be.

"Yeah, but we've never been on a boat for this long before," Logan replied. Finn thought about it opened his mouth to respond and then said,

"OH, SHIIITTT!" Rory was on her back looking up and the ceiling and she started laughing everyone slowly joining in with her.

"Hey guys I'm going to go on my lap top for a little bit ok?" They all nodded that it was fine so she went down to her room and made herself comfortable on the bed before opening her lap top and signing on to her instant messenger and myspace. She looked at the people online and saw that Tristan was one of them and that he had changed his picture on myspace. She opened his profile and went to his pictures looking at the one new one up. It was of him sitting in his room alone with a serious face on and she knew that he had to have taken it just now but it wasn't so much of a serious face as a sad face and suddenly she felt sad that they had left him out because of her. She quickly shook those feelings off making herself believe that he didn't have the right to be on this trip with them. All at once she got an invitation to accept a conversation with him. She hesitated a minute before accepting.

IamGod: Hey Mary _(Rory rolled her eyes)_

Bookie: Hi back bible boy _(He just laughed at her response)_

IamGod: What's going on?

Bookie: Nothing we're just on mads' boat

IamGod: Yeah I know I talked to her earlier

Bookie: You mean to tell me Mister macho was you?

IamGod: Yup that was me

Bookie: Damn I should have guessed

IamGod: Yeah

Bookie: p

IamGod: Yeah so I guess I'm stuck in Hartford for the rest of the year

Bookie: Yeah, about that I'm sorry but just the things that went down where to weird to be able to spend so much time in such a confined place with you.

IamGod: Yeah I know I don't blame you I just would have liked to have known because at least I would have been prepared.

Bookie: Yeah but do you think that if we would have told you, you wouldn't have wanted to come?

IamGod: You're probably right but still it's just something that I would have liked to know

Bookie: How about this you can come for a couple of days on Thanksgiving break. I'll tell the guys that it was my idea and then if everything goes well, and that's a big if maybe you could stay longer?

IamGod: Really Mary you would do that for me?

Bookie: Hey don't push it mister macho. _(He laughed again)_

IamGod: Oh, real cute

Bookie: I know I thought it was too

IamGod: That was supposed to sound sarcastic

Bookie: Geeze, I would have never guessed. But hey Finn just came in my room and he's currently ransacking my drawers he's mumbling something about me hiding all the alcohol in my room so I have to stop him.

IamGod: Ok fine but that doesn't mean I believe you

Bookie: Open the video and I'll show you then

IamGod: Hang on (he wrote as he opened the video and saw her for a minute before she turned her computer around so it was facing the drawer and where Finn was at she turned on the microphone and he heard

"_damn it where could it be?" "I know it had to be her there was no one else who would think of depriving me of my alcohol NO ONE!!!" _Tristan was dying laughing by that time.)

Bookie: You believe me now? (She wrote as she turned the computer around and he saw her again.

IamGod: Yeah thanks for the laugh.

Bookie: Your welcome and I really got to go now he just started going through the closet.

"Finn stop," he heard her yell at him

IamGod: Ok go I'll talk to you later.

Bookie: Bye

IamGod: Bye he wrote to her as she closed the camera and signed off.

He sighed and knew that if he got to go at Thanksgiving that he was going to have to be on his best behavior, or otherwise he would have to say bye to his friends again and he didn't want to have to be stuck in Hartford all by himself.

**Ok I really really am sorry for not updating for anyone who has been waiting but here it is I'm working on another one but I've got school now if I can i would like to update maybe once a week or every other week.**


	8. Author Note

Hey Guys Sorry I can't update right now my computer crashed so I don't have access to my stories right now. I'm only able to post this because I'm on my sister's lap top. Anyways I'm working on getting a new one because the other one can't be fixed. So anyways I'll let you know when I can get to it just bare with me.


End file.
